Chrom Wants You
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: (Based on the C ranking support of Chrom and Frederick) Frederick had placed posters of his Lord and now he must go and make sure no one sees those horrific posters. Especially with a certain tactician thats on the loose. (Slight Chrobin: Fe!mu Avatar. rated T for just in case).
**Chrom Wants You...**

 **Characters and Support (c) Nintendo**

 **I own nothing!**

 **A/N: After watching Frederick's and Chrom's C Ranking support this idea popped into my head. This is my first time writing for these guys (and hopefully not the last) so critiques will help greatly :3 Enjoy! (any mistakes, I will fix tomorrow)**

* * *

 **"**...It's milord in a bold pose-naked."

"Wait, did you just-"

"-Scale in one hand and a sword in the other-"

"-Frederick-!"

"-And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: "Chrom Wants You!" and had them pinned inside each and every tent."

"Frederick!" Chrom scolded cheeks glowing alarmingly red. It was surprising that Frederick did not notice his lord's demeanor. In fact, he seemed rather proud of himself. _In everyone's tent?_ Chrom thought with a start. _Wait, so that means even..._

His entire body went cold. _Oh, gods..._

"No need for thanks, milord," said Frederick with a small smile still keeping his st stoic stance. He had begun to waltz out of the Chrom's tent still quite pleased, however, Chrom was anything but pleased. "Well, that concludes my report for today. Rest well, sire!"

"Frederick come back here! We really need to talk...!"

Frederick was gone.

"...About this," Chrom finished quietly. He let out a distaste grunt. "Oh gods, why would he do such a thing?" the lord spurred rubbing his hands over his weary face. "I know he has good intentions, but this...this is insane!" Chrom snapped his head up. "Oh, gods..." Those posters were still up, haunting anyone who sees it. Chrom let out a fearful moan gripping his blue locks. "Oh, I hope no one has seen it yet," he mumbled incoherently. "Especially..."

His throat constricted.

 _Robin! Oh, gods, I can't let her see that poster! That would most certainly be a terrible way to meet our tactician who just joined._

Chrom had let his head go and sprinted out of the tent almost running into Miriel, a young red-headed mage, who scolded him lightly and walked once more, but before she had gone any further, Chrom stopped her by gripping her cape and pulled her back. Miriel spun to him with anger blazing in her irises and one hand clutching her tome to her chest. "What is the meaning of this, sire?" the mage asked spine-chillingly calm, though a rasp painted her words. Chrom swallowed thickly the words not wanting to spill from his dry lips. He licked his mouth and let the woman's cape go realizing he was still holding onto the material like some child. "Er, yes, uhm..." he started, but his voice faltered. How was he suppose to ask his question without looking ignorant? _Unfortunately, my lovely Knight Frederick decided to make some proactive poster of me and hung them in every tent and cannot allow Robin to see this poster. Have you seen her?_

 _No matter what even in my head it sounds like a nightmare,_ Chrom thought with a sigh. "Sire, do you seek Sir Libra?" demanded Miriel in descent. Chrom sniffed through his nose. "I-" _I'm going to be sick._

"If you need our tactician," Miriel suddenly muttered breaking through Chrom's thoughts, "she is over by the Arms Storage tent"-she pushed her glasses up her nose-"with your younger sister."

 _Oh gods, Lissa!_

Chrom took a swift bow catching Miriel slightly surprise. "T-thank you, Miriel," Chrom stuttered trying to keep his voice intact and before more was said, Chrom turned and sprinted off, talking insanely to himself, words hard to decipher. It was almost like a child's babble. Miriel watched with curious round eyes. Stahl came up behind her also with his wife Cordelia as they watched Chrom fleeing in a frenzy. "Is...he alright?" asked Cordelia concern knitted in her brow. Stahl looked at Miriel who looked up at the couple and shrugged casually. Nothing was ever new in this camp, so why worry? Except when their soon-to-be-king was in a frenzy then concern must be shown.

Possibly.

"I do not know what his frantic actions were for," Miriel deadpanned pushing her glasses once more. "But it is suspicious for our prince to act in such a way. And after I told him of where our newest tactician was."

Stahl blinked into Miriel's blank expression and looked back at his wife. "Maybe...he was hungry?" he shrugged earning a scowl from Cordelia. Why was food always on Stahl's mind? "Robin is always carrying bags of candy around her for Gaius."

"Unlikely, but also likely so..."

"Well, it can't be anything more."

Knowing stares were exchanged.

"Wait a minute..."

oo-O-oo

 _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, where is that damn tent!_

Chrom's eyes averted at each tent, trying to find any sight of a glimpse of brown hair or blonde. Thought that had proven difficult as many times he mistaken each shepherd like some lost fool. Chrom face palmed himself. _Ugh!_ _I still cannot believe I mistook Lon'qu with Robin. He was absolutely mortified!_

He did, however, have a heavy cloak on him due to Regna Ferox's weather. They always had the worst luck when it came to harsh winters, so Chrom wasn't all to blame, but the spiked hair should have been obvious. Robin's always was in a ponytail, waves of brown locks weaving over the other, and strands cupping her pale soot cheeks, bouncing when walking-

Chrom slapped his hands over his cheeks bringing him back from his fantasy. _Focus!_ he scolded himself. He let out a deep sigh, smoke escaping his lips.

"Aw, but come on Robin! Sometimes change it good for you!"

Chrom's eyes widened. He knew that whine from anywhere. There was only one person that he knew who complained in the cutest, but also most annoyingly way. Chrom lifted his chin and sure enough, just a mere fifteen feet, was his younger sister Lissa standing next to Robin who was scrolling something in her journal, the usual large coat around her petite figure and wind blowing her ponytail lightly around her. Chrom felt his heart plummet at the sight of her and his lips pressed into a thin line. His fingers gripped his white cape, sweat dripping on the back of his neck. _I don't think I can do this,_ he thought in discern. He shook his head. _But that blasted poster. If Robin sees that poster...Oh, gods who knows what her reaction would be. Mortified? Embarrassed? Humiliated?_

Chrom silently watched as the two continued their silent conversation. Well, it was almost silent when Lissa began protesting and Robin tried to console her. Robin had turned her head, still calming her young friend, before her eyes laid on Chrom and a board grin grew on her features. She picked up her hand and waved. "Chrom!"

Chrom leaped at Robin's strong voice. _Oh, gods._ His heart grew stronger and louder when he saw her coming towards him with Lissa skipping happily behind her with a bright grin. Chrom gulped and averted his gaze pressing a hand to his eyes and groaning. How was he suppose to ask Robin if she had seen those posters? Did she already see the poster in her tent? No, he would know and by the way her soft expression was she had yet to see. Did she happen to spot Frederick with the posters? Surely she would have. They have gotten pretty friendly over the few months she had been here.

Sometimes a little too friendly for him...

Chrom shook his head. _Don't have such thoughts,_ he scolded himself. He forced himself to stand straight. _Just stay calm. Do the breathing techniques Sumia has taught you._ Chrom inhaled deeply. _Okay good, now hold it in...just a few more seconds...and..._ "Fwooooo..." _Okay, now again._ Chrom inhaled. _Keep holding...and holding..._

"Hello Chrom, how fares our prince?" Robin teased as she stopped a foot in front of him. Chrom's breath got caught in his throat. His chest felt as if there a bubble of air stuck. "Chrom?" Robin asked once more when his face grew increasingly purple. Lissa grew panicked. "Chrom, don't forget to breathe!" Lissa exclaimed. Chrom was frozen. _Breathe...? Oh!_

"Fwhhhhaaaaaa..." Chrom had exhaled bending down with his hands over his knees taking in several deep breaths. _Idiot, you forgot to breathe!_ Though Robin was always somehow able to take his breath away, even on the battlefield. Robin tilted her head, brow furrowed in worry. Lissa leaned to her brother noting his strained features. "Are you okay, big brother?" she asked in a small voice. "You look like you have seen a ghost!"

"Chrom? Are you ill?" Robin butted in taking a step closer. Chrom noticed and pulled away making Robin even more concerned for him. What in the name of Naga was wrong with the young exalt today? She looked at Lissa who glanced back at her with a frown tugging at her lips. They looked back at Chrom for an explanation.

Chrom cleared his throat, a loose fist near his mouth and cheeks a bright pink. "Er, y-yes, I am okay," he muttered. Lissa crossed her arms. "Mm...doesn't seem like it," muttered the young exalt. Chrom watched her with a soft frown before looking at Robin. "Robin?"

" Is this about our next strategy?" The young tactician waved her hand to a wad of tents. "Because I came up with a few suggestions-"

"Uh, n-no Robin. It's n-not about t-that."

Robin looked somewhat disappointed but hid it with a small smile. "Oh? Then what is it?"

Chrom stood silent, fingers fiddling. Robin waited, Chrom's nosy sister standing off, eyes switching from Robin's and her brother's. A teasing grin curled onto her lips and she snickered making Robin glance at her in confusion, but looked back at Chrom. "Uhm..." Chrom mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "H-have you-I mean, as of today, have you seen anything...off?"

Robin arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Chrom sighed tiredly. This was taking much more energy than he expected. "I mean with Frederick. Did you ever see him carrying anything today?"

Robin made a small noise that let Chrom know she was rather puzzled by his question. She seemed to ponder for a long while, eyes moving between his and hand rubbing her prominent chin. Slowly she opened her mouth and quietly mused, "I did see him carrying some strange posters, but what does-!"

"Guh, did you get a look at these posters?"

Robin closed her mouth. "Well no I did not as I was too busy this morning, but what does this have-"

"Have you gone into your tent yet?!"

Now Robin was at lost for words. Her once pale skin turned a glowing red and she took a step back as if falling from some blow. _What sort of-_

"Excuse me?" Robin asked tone rising. Chrom waved his hands. "I-I meant no offense-!"

"No offense? Ha, first yesterday you tell me you do not see me as a woman and now you are asking if I have not been into my tent? Are you so dense on how to talk to women? It is no wonder Sully is onto you almost every day!" By now, most of the shepherds were watching the two and whispering excitedly in wonder.

"Robin-"

"I may not remember where I am from, or if I am of royal blood, but I do know that it is inappropriate to ask a lady if she has been into her tent!"

By now, Chrom was in a blushing mess. _Oh gods this is not turning out the way I wanted! Think Chrom, think!_

He could hear his sister giggling insanely next him, but he dared not to look into her face. He only watched Robin an peeved pout on her lips, and arms crossed over her chest. An accused eyebrow was raised and she continued to stare at him with curdling brown eyes. Chrom knew she wanted an explanation. He just couldn't come up with how to explain his current situation. Chrom sighed and a ran a a rough hand through his hair now the young tactician's foot tapping impatiently. "Look, Robin, it's not what you think-"

"Then what do you think I am thinking of?"

Chrom looked at her in surprise. Did she just asked him that? Chrom was growing angry by the second. He needed to get those posters down before anyone saw! "I-I don't know what you were thinking I just-oh gods..." Chrom paused here, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not speak for a moment, Robin remaining silent for him to finish. Chrom sighed once more after a couple of minutes catching the brunette's attention. "Look, Robin, just-just do not go into your tent. Trust me."

Robin allowed herself to relax under his pleading gaze, concerned once more. "Did...something happen to my tent? Was it the Risens?" she asked anger washing away. Lissa was still trying to stifle her giggles. This day just kept getting better!

"Er, something of that sorts, but it was not risen..." mumbled Chrom. His face was pink once more. Robin shrugged. "Was it Henry again?" she asked almost with a smile. That boy was getting into all sorts of trouble, but he was no worse than Tharja who had an... _unhealthy_ obsession of her. Robin shivered, but returned her attention back to Chrom. Not being able to take in more of his desperate gaze, Robin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Alright Chrom," she huffed. The tactician brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll not go in my tent. Lissa was just about to take me to her's so she can...give me a makeover." Chrom noted the bitterness in her words and smiled wearily.

Lissa squealed and hugged Robin's neck from behind and Robin yelped from the impact. "Hehe, I wanted to give her some beauty tips," the blonde said, "her hair is way too pretty to always be in a ponytail!"

"But-but...I like my ponytail...and you have your own hair to play with."

Lissa blinked at Robin before laughing. "Haha, you're always the joker! It's way too _boring_ when you fix your own hair, how do you think Lon'qu's hair has been more spiky than before!"

Robin cringed. "That explains a lot," she muttered with a shake of her head. Robin looked back at Chrom. "Later can I tell you my ideas for our next strategy?" she asked with a tight smile. Chrom nodded. "Yes, Robin, I'd be delighted." He then brushed past them waving his hand. "Ah, I'll see you later!" he chuckled loudly and awkwardly and ran off cursing to himself. Robin let out a small hum as his figure grew smaller through the tents. Lissa had let out a snort when she saw Robin observing the lord, jaw moving as she thought. "You want to go see what he was hiding, don't you?" asked Lissa with a smirk. Robin turned to her with hands over her hips. "I might as well," she said with a sharp sniff. "It is my job to keep our captain intact. And he is anything but intact, at the moment."

Lissa had only giggled at this. "Well, my brother is never usually intact, but I am curious as what he is hiding. He was so flustered!"

Robin nodded. "Yes, he was and if it _was_ Henry who rampaged my tent with his dumb crows again...well, we'll just see what happens and I'll apologize to Chrom for being curt. But for now, let us go investigate."

Lissa exclaimed. "And then will you let me fix your hair? I have so many ideas and have to let them out!"

Robin let out a small grimace, but smiled softly so she would hurt the youngest exalt's feelings. "Yes, you can," she nodded. _Though Lon'qu owes me for watching you._

Lissa squealed in delight and grabbed for Robin's wrist and drug her about the field. "Then come on. No time to waste!"

"L-Lissa please! You're digging the soles of my boots to the ground!"

oo-O-oo

"Well, nothing seems to be out of source," muttered the brunette as she held the flap for Lissa to enter. She scanned about her tent Lissa walking about.

Scrolls and quills (most that were rare and never again made given from Miriel) with books that stacked neatly on the table and on the ground near her cot. Everything seemed near and tidy. Not even her plate of leftover pie that Sumia earlier gave her was touched. Lissa searched as well, getting on the ground and bending to look under the cot. "Wow, you must really love to read," Lissa acknowledged meekly pulling out a book Frederick had given Robin to read for fun. He told her that it was tedious to read the same books over and over (this resulted into a heated argument, but soon Robin obliged) and forced her to read his book which proved to quite interesting.

Robin stared at the girl and grinned coyly. "Yes," she laughed lightly. "It helps when I am planning."

"Ah." Lissa paused here for a second and placed the book back to its rightful place. She let out a breath, placing her hands on the ground between her knees and leaning forward. "I don't see anything wrong," the young princess said. "So maybe Chrom was being paranoid, right Robin?"

No answer.

"Robin?"

Still no answer.

Lissa watched the girl and pursed her lips in annoyance. With a grunt, the blonde stood up and dusted at her dress. She walked over to Robin who was staring ahead with wide eyes and head recoiled in between her shoulder blades. Lissa moaned and waved a hand in front of Robin's face, but the tactician did not seem to notice.

"Woohoo, Robin? Are you still there? You look more paler than usual!"

Lissa gasped when Robin gripped her hand. "Robin-!"

"Lissa..." Robin muttered breathlessly. Lissa did not answer. "Lissa, I want to you follow my eyes...and tell me exactly what you see."

Lissa's brow furrowed in confusion, but instead of questioning, the blonde followed her friend's gaze and immediately her mouth was agape.

"Oh..." her voice strangled. Robin rubbed at her nose. "So you see it too?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I see it."

The two remained quiet still taking in the horrible image of a nude Chrom, one hand holding a scale and a sword in the other. A golden light seemed to illunate the background as if Chrom was Naga itself.

Lissa bursted with sudden laughter while Robin covered her own and tried to quiet the exalt. "Oh jeeze, this day just keeps getting better!" Lissa cackled and falling on Robin's cot while holding her stomach. If Robin didn't know any better, she would have thought Lissa was going to bust a gut!

"Yes, this day is full of surprises," Robin giggled, but snorted loudly now not being able to contain her herself anymore either. They had only continued laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

When their session was over, Robin wiped at a tear. "Heh, well, we might as well get this down," she chuckled already sauntering up to the poster. Lissa continued giggling and sat herself up. "So this is why Chrom asked about Frederick and those posters," she sighed loudly, but her laughter interrupted her. "Oh I cannot believe this!"

Robin had stopped laughing by now, but an amused grin tugged at her cheeks as she pulled the poster down. She skimmed it for a moment and placed it inside her coat. Lissa had noticed Robin's movements and stopped her laughter long enough to speak. "Robin? Why did you place the poster in your coat?"

Robin only turned to the girl with a devious smirk. She innocently placed her hands behind her back and shrugged. "I just figured I would save Chrom the embarrassment," she said rocking back and forth on her feet. Lissa blinked her eyes in blank curiosity for a split second and soon her own smirk curled her lips upward. "You want to blackmail him, don't you?" she replied knowingly.

Robin hummed softly looking at another direction from Lissa. "Well, since I _don't_ know about this poster," she started slowly and cutely, "I can't blackmail him. But..."

Robin looked down at Lissa for a split second and winked. "But I know a young exalt who would enjoy doing the job," she giggled.

Lissa's mouth was agape, eyes brightening in wonder and astonishment. Her mouth broke into a wide smile, teeth flashing and chest leaping in joy. Sometimes it was concerning how much she loved to torture her adorable brother. "Can you please be my sister?" Lissa asked making Robin laugh at her question.


End file.
